Caffeine High
by Cheesey Goodness
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter gang gets a hold of a caffeine potion? CHAOS! and randomness...mostly randomness! ONESHOT with a random ending!


**Caffeine High**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Potter Puppet Pals or um...multiple mugglnet fanfics...yah... **

**Voice from the heavens: HOW MANY FANFICS DID YOU USE FOR THIS? **

**No that many...one actually! It's pretty much what this was based on!**

**

* * *

**

Ahhhhh...Another BORING day at Hogwarts!

Harry: (digs through drawer) Ah Ha! I found it!

'Mione: found what!?!

Harry: (literally throws a pair of underwear across the room because it was covering what he was going to show to Ron & 'Mione.)

Underwear: (lands on 'Mione' head)

'Mione: (Completely ignores the fact that she has underwear on her head)

Ron: Hey 'Mione. You know you've got something on your head-

'Mione: SHUT UP WILL YOU! I WANT TO SEE WHAT HARRY HAS!!!

Ron: (Is scared by this sudden outburst and backs away)

Harry: Here it is. (Holds up a small bottle of a silvery potion)

Silvery Potion: (sparkle sparkle)

Ron: (is mesmerized)

'Mione: (Yawns) Is this what you kept me waiting for!?! A STUPID POTION!!!

Harry: Um...Yeah!

Ron: What is it?...

Harry: (suddenly has a deep voice as if he was advertising it) Why, this is only the GREATEST potion ever invented for a boring day! This is the CAFFEINE POTION!!! It makes you hyper, yper, yper!!!

'Mione & Ron: Ooh, Aah!

Harry: (voice suddenly changes back to normal) So...Who's gonna drink it first?

Harry, Ron, & 'Mione: (Pause in awkward silence)

Awkward Silence: (Is broken...)

Harry, Ron, & 'Mione: ME!!! (Pause in another awkward silence)

Awkward Silence: (Is broken...AGAIN!!!)

Ron: We should flip a coin! (Proud of being smart for once)

Harry: There are 3 of us you idiot!!!

Ron: (thinks hard because he thought he was being smart)...Well...We just won't count 'Mione over there and-

'Mione: (Finally starts paying attention because she heard her name) Let's flip a coin!!!

Ron: Some how that sounds familiar to me...

Harry: (Rolls his eyes at their stupidness)

'Mione: What!? (is on the verge of tears)

Ron: You are SO stupid!!!

'Mione: Look who's talking! And NO I"M NOT!!!

Ron & 'Mione: (Argue for one hour until...)

Harry: Shut up, just SHUT UP!!!

'Mione & Ron: (Give each other "Your-an-idiot glances) OK...

Harry: (Pours silvery potion into 3 different flasks)

Silvery Potion: (sparkle sparkle)

Harry: When I count to 3 we'll all drink the potion at the same time...OK...1...2...3!

Harry, Ron, & 'Mione: (Drink silvery potion)

Silvery Potion: (Sparkle sparkles no more)

Ron: Mmmmm...It reminds me of tacos...

Harry & 'Mione: (Stare at Ron in disbelief)

Ron: What?

**Potions Class**

Harry: (whispers) Do you guys feel weird?

Ron: Duh...

'Mione: Yeah...

Suddenly...

'Mione: Oh...

Harry: My...

Ron: Taco?...

Harry: (jumps on top of desk) OMG!!! The Oompa-Loompas have taken ALL the Plastic Wrap!!!

Ron: Duh...

'Mione: OMG!!! All the Puff-puff fairies have been taken to the kitchen by the EVIL HOUSE ELVES!!!(A/N: That doesn't quite sound like Mione does it?...Oh Well!!!...)

Ron: (Snaps out of trance ) OMG!...-

'Mione: Ron, that's getting kinda old...

Ron: (Looks disappointed for not fitting in)

Harry: Get off the floor! It's LAVA!!!

Snape & The Rest Of The Cass: (Stare, too scared to move)

Harry. Ron & 'Mione: (Jump on the desks leading to the door, finally get there, open it, & hop to the kitchen like kangaroos)

'Mione: To the kitchen of evil house elves!!!

Harry & Ron: (are suddenly pirates) Aaaaarrrr!!!

Harry Ron & Mione: Charge!!! (Continue their run to the kitchen of the evil house elves)

Harry: OH NO!!! The evil unicorn!!! DUCK!!!

Harry, Ron & Mione: (Fall to the floor to avoid Dumbledore running towards them...not that that would do much...)

Dumbledore: Where!?! (spins around so fast that he trips over his long robes and falls on top of them)

Harry Ron & Mione: (Quickly push a quivering Dumbledore off of them)

A Quivering Dumbledore: (Is now in fatal position)

Harry, Ron & Mione: (Suddenly have "shiny" swords & shields) Oooh...Aaaaah!

Ron's Shield: ("Shines" in the light from a torch)

Ron: (Looks at his "Shiny" shield) Oh the pain! (Is momentarily blinded)

Mione: To the Kitchen of the EVIL House Elves!!!

Harry & Ron: Right-O!!!

Snape: (Walks past)

Ron: Hey...Let's go bother Snape!!!

Harry: Right-O!!!

Mione: (Stops & studies a clock on the wall) Oooooh...Aaaah!!!...(therefore doesn't join in the bothering of Snape)

Clock: (Tells us the time in times of need) (A/N: PUN!!!)

Harry& Ron: (Run up to Snape)

Snape: I am Snape the Potions Master!...

Harry & Ron: (Bother Snape) (A/N: We all know what that means!) Bother, Bother Bother!!!

Snape: (Falls over and stops moving)

Ron: That was fun!

Harry: I liked the part when he stopped moving!

Ron: Let's do it again!

Harry & Ron: (Run over to Snape...AGAIN!!!) Bother Bother Bother!!! (Bother Snape until...)

Snape: AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

Harry Ron & Mione: (Run away without being noticed)

Snape: (Notices that his "victims" have disappeared, looks confuzzled, shrugs, & walks away whistling)

Harry Ron & Mione: (Are on their way to the Kitchen of the EVIL House elves)

Mione: But...Where did all the plimpes go?

Harry: OMG!!! They're in your ear!!!

Mione: Eeeeeek!!! (screams & faints)

Harry & Ron: (Shrug & continue their journey to the kitchen) (A/N: Since Mione fainted the kitchen is no longer of the evil house elves)

Ron: So...

Harry: The Plastic Wrap needs our help!!!

Ron: Oh No!?...

Harry: Wait!!!...I have no idea how to help the Plastic Wrap!!!(Cries uncontrollably)

Ron: Wait...I have a plan!!!

Harry: (Stops crying and smiles)

Harry & Ron: (Burst into kitchen and hide behind boxes)

Suddenly...Oompa-Loompas bust into the kitchen!!!

Oompa-Loompas: Oompa doompa doompadee doo!

Suddenly...Voldy bursts into the kitchen!!!

Voldy: Oh Children...Where are you?...It's time to die!!!

Harry: We're a little more to the left!

Ron: Yes...that's it!!!

Voldy: Where? I don't see you...

Ron: Ok Ready? SHOOT HIM!!!

Harry & Ron: (Suddenly pull guns out of no where & start shooting Voldy)

Voldy: (Does the robot in mid-air) (Dies)

Suddenly Mione appears!!!...

Harry Ron & Mione: YAY!!!

Harry: (Stops celebrating suddenly) But...Where's the plastic wrap?!

Ron: Plastic Wrap, AHOY!!!! (Points to a pile of Plastic Wrap in a corner guarded by Plimpies)

Plastic Wrap: (Is guarded by Plimpies)

Plimpies: (guard plastic Wrap)

Harry Ron & Mione: (Gasp!!!)

Harry: (Still has the sword that suddenly appeared earlier) Be prepared to die Plimpies!!! (Runs toward Plimpies w/ his sword held above his head) FOR NARNIA!!!!!

Plimpies: (Die under Harry's Sword) (For Narnia of course)

Mione: Why did you do that!?

Harry: The MUNCHKINS MADE ME DO IT!!!

Ron: Do you mean the Evil House Elves?!

Harry: Yes! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Ron & Mione: (Are scared by this sudden outburst and back away)

Harry: (Looks at the pile of Plastic Wrap) Plastic Wrap...You are my hero!!!

Ron: Duh...

Mione: Duh...

Suddenly, Voldy Magically comes back to life!!!

Harry: (Points at Voldy's head) HAHA!...Your BALD!!! Mwa HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ron & Mione: (Point at Voldy's head and laugh) HAHA!!! You're BALD!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Voldy: (Starts to cry) Shut up, just SHUT UP!!! (Runs away w/ his head in his hands)

Harry Ron & Mione: (Die laughing, magically, come back to life, & Pretend that didn't just happen)

Back to Voldy...

Voldy: (runs down empty hallway crying until he reaches a mirror on the wall) Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the baldest of them all?

Mirror: (does nothing)

Voldy: Oh! I forgot the magical mirror is on the 2nd floor! DUH!!!

Students: (hear this sudden outburst from out of nowhere and stare at the classroom door)

Some stupid kid: OMG! It's Voldy

Other stupid kids: (pause for a second to let this info sink in...slowly...then...)EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!

Voldy: (turns around to see millions of kids running towards him) YAY!!! I'm loved! (starts dancing in circles and breaks into song) I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty, and GAY!!!!! Oh well...(pulls out wand) Time to go kill Potter!!! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Then everyone died!!! Even Voldy...but I didn't do anything...(has a flashback to when she came in with a Sig Saur and shot everybody) (whistles)

THE END!

* * *

**Hehe...yah...how'd you like it? Random ending I know! But it was just a one-shot and I didn't want to make it TOO long! REVIEW!**


End file.
